


First Impressions

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Cobb meet Eames for the first time in dreamspace, despite Arthur's objections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

             "I'll have you know that I think this is a _horrible_ idea."  Arthur glared at Cobb from across the table.  "You don't even know what this new guy _looks_ like, and you're having us accept an in-dream drop off from him."

             "It was the only way he would go for."  Cobb replied bluntly.

             It was reckless.  Arthur shook his head and stood up.  "I'm going for a walk around."  When Cobb didn't respond, he headed out to the hotel lobby.

             It was _beyond_ reckless.  Even for Cobb, king of reckless stupidity in the face of all rational decisions.  Gritting his teeth, Arthur chided himself for being overly critical of his friend.

             "Hullo there, pretty."  A throaty, distinctly feminine whisper breathed itself over his ear.

             Arthur froze.

             "Relax, love.  I've got something you need."

             Turning slowly, Arthur found himself facing a tall blonde of indeterminate age, a single hand looped in the chain-link of the belt adorning her hips.  She smirked, red lips twisting as she looked him over appraisingly.  "Arthur is it?"

             Arthur felt his muscles tense.

             "How do you know who I am?"

             She laughed.

             "Well you're sure as hell not Cobb."

             Unable to deny her logic, Arthur found himself shrugging.

             "He's even jumpier that you are, that Cobb fellow.  Dontcha think?"  She laughed again, and Arthur's growing sense of unease threatened to overtake him.

             "You said you had something for me?"

             At this, she smirked again.  "Pushy aren't we?"  The woman practically purred at him.  "I like that."  She dug into her bag and produced a carefully bound folder.  "Here.  Read over this, and quickly.  Then send me a signal.  I'll be in the bar."

             "Why quickly?"  Arthur frowned, already thumbing through the pages.

             She gave him a disappointed look.  "Surely you can't believe that the owners of this information will have taken kindly to it being pilfered?"

             Again unable to argue with her logic, Arthur nodded and turned to re-enter the bar, managing to keep his composure even as he found himself the sudden recipient of a swat on the ass as the woman slipped past him.

             Upon re-approaching the bar, he dropped the packet in front of Cobb.  "Drop off's been made.  We have to read it now and I'm to signal when we finish."

          Flipping open the folder, Cobb handed a section of the papers to Arthur and began to read.  Once they were finished, Cobb shot Arthur a look.  "How are you planning to signal?"

             Glancing back over his shoulder, Arthur caught the woman's eye.  "I'll have the bartender send her a drink."

             " _Her_?"  The incredulous word slipped past Cobb's lips unheard as the bartender ushered over a tall glass over to their contact.

             No less than five minutes after the signal was given, there was a deafening noise and the world went white.

\-------------

             _Arthur startled awake to the rumbling of train wheels and warm breath in his ear._

             _"Hullo there love."_

_Arthur froze.  The voice was familiar, as was the tone...but the speaker was unmistakably male._

             _Turning, he found himself face to face with a man he didn't recognise._

             _Wearing a smirk that he did._

             _"You!"_

_"Yes?"  The smirk broadened into a grin._

             _Cobb's voice intervened suddenly.  "Arthur.  This is Eames."_

             _Arthur didn't say anything.  He didn't have to.  The grin on the other man's face told Cobb everything he needed to know._

             _This was going to work out just fine._


End file.
